Charmed to Death
by FourCharmed
Summary: One day the Charmed Ones will die. Given their life styles and enemies, only Hollywood and fan pressure could prevent it. Here is one way they might die. In all the best Charmed traditions. Involving time travel, desperate battles, betrayals and as many twists as possible.
1. Chapter 1

**One day the Charmed Ones will die.**

Given their life styles and enemies, only Hollywood and fan pressure could prevent it.  
Here is one way they might die. In all the best Charmed traditions. Involving time travel, desperate battles, betrayals and as many twists as possible.

I know in series eight "Forever Charmed", both Piper and Leo met their elderly future selves, thus implying that they would survive to that age. But magic being what it is and my version of Charmed is set in an alternative timeline with all four sisters alive, anything is possible.  
Set some time in the future but not when they are too old. You decide.

**Characters.**

The Charmed Ones have basically stopped gaining new powers. There is a limit to how many powers even a powerful witch can use. What does happen is that their scope and control of these powers will continue to improve. I always thought this was why the sisters could defeat the most powerful demons such as the Source, Zankou and the Triad who could wield so many more powers. Think of it this way. If you only have only two or three major powers, it's fairly easy to select the best to use. On the other hand if you have collected a large number of powers, you might select one, then change your mind and so on. By the time you have made a final choice, the sisters have vanquished you.

Which sister is the most powerful ?  
Depending on the situation, you could argue each sister is the most powerful. A source of considerable debate and argument amongst a wide range of different groups that think they know more about the sisters abilities than everyone else. More important is that the Charmed Ones are still the most powerful when all act together. Demons of course know this and now few will risk taking on all four sisters at once. Even then only if they think they have something especially dangerous on their side.

Prue Halliwell and Matt Battagliana (mortal).  
Prue's powers Advanced Telekinesis, Psychokinesis, Teleportation, Astral projection and Cloning.  
Prue's powers are all based around her Telekinesis so as this advances, she gained Psychokinesis which allow her to move objects she could not see. All she has to know is roughly where they are. Like Paige who can call objects that she can not see. Teleportation and Cloning is an advance of her Astral projection and Telekinesis powers combined. By the time of the last battle, these have all advanced to the stage were Prue has virtually full control of all of them. She can teleport both herself and others anywhere but can only Clone herself once. Her clone is a reflection of herself and has full access to her powers apart from Cloning. But the clone can only wield one power at a time. Not commonly used as the feeling of being in two different places at once is unsettling and tends to slow her down. Also if her clone is killed, the real Prue still feels the pain. Not something you would normally risk. Highly feared by demons.

Matt. Still a mortal with no magical ability what so ever but he has developed an impressive ability to design spells. Third most skilled spell designer in the family after Phoebe and Paige. Although several of the children are showing a steadily improving ability in this area.

Children: Sophia, Brianna and Clara. All witches.

Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt.  
Piper's powers are Molecular immobilisation, Molecular combustion, Molecular manipulation, Molecular Dispersion.  
Piper's powers have always been based around her ability to effect molecules. Like all her sisters, she has virtually full control of these powers. Not only can she hurt or kill upper level demons but also the smallest of insects. Sandflies have begun to evolve to stay away from her. Such fine control shows how well she can control her power. Equally feared by demons.

Leo: Mortal but he still has an unrivalled knowledge of magic.

Children: Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. All witches / whitelighter hybrids.

Phoebe and Coop Halliwell.  
Phoebe's powers Premonition, Astral Premonition, Empathy, Flight, Illusion Casting, Power projection via her Empathy.  
Phoebe's powers are based around her mind. With the exception of Flight which could be argued that her intense desire for this power, meant that she created it for herself. In some respects it could be said that she has become the most powerful of the Charmed Ones as she can even take control of her sisters powers. What she can do to all but the most powerful of demons is even nastier. Feared by demons to a lesser extend but the more intelligent demons have noted that few if any demons who have attacked her, have survived. It's harder to establish a reputation in the demonic world if demons who attack you don't survive.

Coop's Cupid powers are Fading, Empathy, Self Healing, Suggestion and Holograms

Children: Patricia, Parker and Penny. Again all Witch / Cupid hybrids.

Paige and Henry Matthews (mortal).  
Paige's powers are Telekinetic, Remote and Shield Orbing, Transformation, Advanced Sensing, Healing, Cloaking, Glamouring, Hovering and Omnilingualism.  
Paige's powers in this reality, are primarily defensive in nature due to her Whitelighter nature. Which does not mean she is not dangerous. Her Sensing ability combined with her Shield Orbing and other Whitelighter abilities means that only a most powerful demons are a direct threat. As they are for all her sisters. And she has learned to use her Remote Orbing as a weapon to orb objects as weapons or even orb the attacker or parts of the attacker somewhere else. Only the most powerful of demons are resistant to this form of attack. Given the wide range of her powers, she also could be considered the most powerful of the four sisters.

Henry. Mortal with no magical ability.

Children Tamora, Kate and Henry (junior). Both Tamora and Kate are Witch / Whitelighter hybrids. Henry junior is mortal.

Billie Sinclair nee Jenkins - powers Telekinesis, Agility, Projection allowing Teleportation, Transformation, Astral projection, Nature Enhancement, Power Augmentation and in a limited manner Life Draining, and Time Travel.  
After the death of her sister, Billie has not gained any more powers. But like the Charmed Ones, her Telekinesis, Agility and Projection powers have continued to advance as with many warrior witches, she has continued to actively fight evil beings. To a lesser extend her Transformation ability has evolved. The exception here is Life Draining and Time Travel as due to their Evil nature or their direct or indirect involvement in Christie's death, Billie will only use them if given no choice.

Married to Justin Sinclair (cop) mortal.

Children Christie (Witch) and Carl (Wizard).

"Loki", a powerful rogue Angel of Destiny.  
His power is Reality Warping which is all he really needs.  
Not his true name but one given him by the Charmed Ones after being involved in several of his schemes. A name he likes and always uses when interacting with humanity.  
Like all Angels of Destiny, not Evil or Good but Neutral. Unlike the rest of the Angels, his actions are primarily driven for his own highly warped amusement. Ironically, most of his actions tend (but not always) to benefit Good although the price paid by others is usually very high. Similar to Star Trek's Q in many ways but nastier.  
Now hunted by a coalition consisting of several of his own kind, the Cleaners, several powerful Elders and Demons who intend to imprison him because of his activities. None of the coalition want the confusion and disruption that his deliberate interference always generated in their carefully laid plans. And his continual enthusiastic meddling in many of these beings own plans has proven to be highly annoying. Loki's actions in this story are driven to counter this alliance by delivering a warning as to what will happen if they continue their hunt. Basically leave me to my minor meddling or see the price your plans will pay if you don't. He intends to make sure that all of those involved in hunting him will regret their actions and leave him alone. His current plan involving the Charmed Ones and others is spread over hundreds of years, involving many beings, both good and evil. And it is not the only plan he has set in motion. The resulting short and long term disruptions these will cause in other beings plans, will be that message. It remains to be seen if these will work. Not that Loki cares. He is enjoying himself far too much for him to change or even reconsider his actions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Space Faring Species**

**Humans**

Level 4 Intelligence

Most popular nicknames amongst other species is "Ape", "Monkey" which is an insult or "Fanged Ape" (the only known species that exposes its teeth as a greeting) or "Rabbit" or other species equivalent of the Terran rabbit.  
Has a wide range of magical abilities. From zero to some of the individually more powerful magical beings in the currently known Galaxy. Interestingly and which is still a source of considerable research, is that the percentage of humans showing magical ability is still increasing. Both Witches and the fewer Wizards are far more common in this time than in the sister's time. And the percentage is still slowly but steadily increasing.

Life spans have advanced due to technological, genetic, medical and magical interventions. Predicted life spans in excess of 250 Terran (T) years are now possible. Maybe even longer.

The human race is now rapidly expanding throughout a large area of space into a wide range of habitats such as space stations, orbital habitats, asteroid cities, terra formed worlds and joining other species on already inhabited worlds. Due to their good adaptability and high reproductive rate (the reason for their "Rabbit" nickname) the number of humans has been expanding reasonably quickly, more so than most (but not all) other species. Still massively outnumbered by other far older species. Even if their high reproductive rate is maintained, (unlikely) it will be more than a few tens of thousands of years before they match the number of individuals of the Erasions or Si-Si. And even seriously longer before they match the numbers of the Tydic. While there are a few other species with far higher reproductive rates, these species also experience extremely high casualty rates due to demonic and or environmental factors.

Non human species encountered by the Halliwell family during their visit to the future.

**Tydic**

Description  
Level 5 Intelligence. One of the three known level 5 intelligent species in the Federation.  
(note: there are no known Level 6 or higher intelligent species. Persistent but unsubstantiated rumors however say otherwise). None of the three Level 5 species will comment at least in public or on record.

Not surprisingly, they were given the nickname of "Rocks" or "Boulders". Very rarely used to their faces (actually they don't have one) due to their impressive appearance, intelligence and magical ability.  
The most powerful of the Galaxies known magical species and one of the three Federation's founder species and its core leadership. Basically immortal except for accidents, death in battle, suicide or a time induced gradual degradation of their "circuits". A sort of dementia that takes hundreds of years to kill (shut down !) but is easily treatable if the Tydic co-operates.

The other level 5 species are the Erasions and Hido-pera-Ospon-da (don't ask).  
All right, someone asked. For a start, no one is completely sure if the Hido-pera-Ospon-da actually exist entirely in our dimension or time zone. They change shape constantly, yet are easily recognised by members of their own race, and somehow by the Tydic. Their buildings, ships and other constructions don't have doors, windows or any apparent openings. And it's often difficult to tell the difference as their constructions seem to have multiple functions. Sometimes they finish conversations before you get to start it. Things get really weird after that. Different individuals can move through local time in different directions (including sideways!) which gets really interesting when this is happening to individuals in the same room. Imagine what any conversion would be like. Communication is only possible with the Tydic and or when using computers. Other species including Humans find it incredibly painful to communicate with them as any direct conversation causes increasingly severe mental and physical disruption. Since the Hido-pera-Ospon-da apparently also experience similar problems, any communication and even contact is extremely rare.

The Tydic resemble rocks which is not surprising given thats basically what they are. If you could call a rock for what is basically one incredibly large computer computer. Almost immortal and they reproduce extremely slowly. Sizes range from the size of a small car, with the known oldest the size of a three story building. They reproduce by many Tydic's getting together in a special mineral rich 'pool' who then create another 'baby' Tydic by building it literally atom by atom using their Telekinesis. The same process is used by individual Tydic to increase their size and add additional abilities. An extremely slow process. Powerfully computer type minds that are truly intelligent. They are the core of all Federation ships computing section as groups of them can network together. These Tydic networks can calculate the jump data faster than any other non AI computer systems or networks. This allows successful faster than light warp jumps with greater accuracy and speed.

They evolved on and prefer to colonise heavy metal rich moons surrounding large gas giants. These moons tend to have a hydrogen / methane based atmosphere and a very low temperature (several hundred degree's below zero). This allows for the the most optimum computing power of their brains. As a result the standard human oxygen/nitrogen mix and above zero temperature based environment is highly toxic and an unprotected exposure kills their outer layers within a very short time. Prolonged exposure is lethal.

They are another of the forty seven magical species who were able to advance their technology to the level required to achieve first interplanetary space travel within their solar system and then interstellar travel. This they achieved over sixty seven million Terran years ago.

Each is a powerful telekinetic which allows them to move around and manipulate objects. Each Tydic also has at least one other power although individuals with four or more powers are extremely rare.  
Most have no interest in combating demons, with only a small percentage joining the Federation in a combat role. However because they have settled hundreds of thousands of moons, asteroids and 'small' rocky planets, that small percentage means hundreds of millions of individuals are prepared to fight.

**Erasion**

Description:  
Highly intelligent (level 5). The third of the three level 5 intelligent species.  
They have no magical ability. Life spans in excess of 300 T years are common.

Human nick name: "Mantis" given to them by the first humans who met them in Mankind's first alien contact. While humans had spread across the solar system, they had not been able to venture beyond the Oort cloud. Four large slow unmanned `interstellar probes had been launched and it would take hundreds of years before they would return. So the arrival of three massive Erasion starships resulted in considerable panic followed by curiosity and anticipation when it was realised that they were not hostile.

A Erasion does resemble in part a Praying Mantis. Only one four meters long, standing two meters high at the abdomen with all six legs touching the ground. Rearing up they can reach over 3 metres. They have six legs and 2 arms. The first four legs are designed purely for support and movement, extending from the abdomen. Two more extend from the bottom of a short thorax, capable of heavy lifting and depending on the situation they can also be used for locomotion and or climbing. Only in a very limited manner can they be used for tool using. Each of the four legs and two proto-arms end in four strong, razor sharp retractable claws.  
The two arms extend from the top of the thorax. These are purely arms that end in four fingered "hands" and are capable of fine tool control. Each hand like the "feet" attached to the legs and the proto-arms is edged in razor sharp skin with the consistency of hardened carbon steel edged with diamond.

The head resembles a large half squashed ball. Two large eyes on each side of their head give almost complete all around and above vision. Six smaller eyes, evenly spread around the upper part of the head giving additional vision and allow perfect distance determination. Four organs that double as both ears and noses, again are evenly spaced around the head. A small but powerful circular mouth armed with pointed teeth is located on the upper front of the thorax. Their skin is a modified carbon fibre based natural armour being both hard and flexible and patterned in a bewildering pattern of colours, unique to each individual. Their skin is unbelievably tough, being extremely resistant to edged, kinetic or energy based (think fireballs, light darts and lasers) weapons.

They are both extremely strong and extremely dangerous, being natural warriors. The most deadliest fighters in the Federation by a massive margin. Being able to compartmentalise damage allows them to fight on after receiving wounds that would have incapacitated or killed most other species. They can easily regenerate missing limbs and if medical help is quickly available, regenerate their heads as their primary brains are safely located in their heavily protected thorax's. While capable of using a wide variety of highly lethal weapons, they have a cultural bias against them. Only direct threats to their children, other specie's children or their Queens will result in the use of such weapons. However their natural personal weapons make them extremely lethal all by themselves. Particularly in magical battles as the vast majority of demons are both immune too and refuse to use modern weapons.

They along with the other two level 5 intelligent species are primarily responsible for the bulk of Federation technology. The females are the warriors as evolution designed them to protect their species' offspring. Short lived breeding females (Queens) produce large numbers of eggs rapidly from a variety of male partners however only a few females become Queens. The males are smaller and only somewhat less dangerous. They make up the bulk of their species scientists, tech personal and workers.

History  
Like most planets, their home world was and still is, heavily infested with demonic beings.  
Despite having no magical ability, their strength and fighting ability has allowed them to resist their resident demon populations continual efforts to dominate them. They are one of only six non magical species who were able to advance their technology to the level required to achieve first interplanetary space travel within their solar system and then interstellar travel.  
One of the three founding members of the Federation.

**Furan**

Human nick name: "Ewoks", which they resemble almost totally.  
Level 4 intelligence (like humans).  
They have no magical ability.  
Short life spans (average 55 T years but this is slowly improving).

Relatively slow moving and not very good fighters. However not lacking in courage and will rarely run from a fight. Their life spans are still increasing as medical and technical knowledge about them increases. Somewhat lower reproductive rates than humans (see the comments on their dating).

History.  
Some two hundred years (Terran time), their planet and species was freed from a particularly nasty group of demonic species that had inslaved them for thousands of years. Treated as nothing more than a work and food source, their lives had been even by galactic standards, especially grim.  
Freed by a combined Federation task force and still heavily protected by a large combined task-force. They regard their rescue species with total respect and demand to serve in the Federation.  
They have two sex's like most species but it is impossible for anyone (including Furans) to visually tell the difference. Given their very restrictive sexual mores, Furan dating is primarily designed to very carefully find out what sex their partner actually is. A constant source of amusement for other species especially humans.

**Si-Si**

Level 4 Intelligence  
Highly variable life spans (from 30 to 220 T years).

Human nick name: "Lills" (short for Lizards looking ill).  
They followed closely behind the Erasions to also make "First Contact". Fortunately the Erasion's had also already warned Humanity so they were expected. Fortunately because their resemblance to known Terran demon clans could have easily resulted in them being fired on at first sight.  
Named by the first human who made first contact. She was a solo Ort cloud miner who was somewhat mentally unhinged due to prolonged isolation. The reason for the "looking ill" part of their nickname was never known for certain either by the miner or anyone else. No-one could ever work it out but the name stuck. Very low average level magical ability however rare individuals can wield one or two powers to a moderate degree.

Best described as lizard like but they come in a huge variety of shapes, sizes, colours and 17 known 'sexes'. The production of fertile eggs requires at least the active co operation of between 6 to 12 of these Sex's. They have driven quite a few Genetic specialists from a variety of different species (including their own) into mental breakdowns when they tried to sort out their genetics. The most popular theory "guesses" that they are actually several different similar species who have been interbreeding for thousands of years. But no one can agree on how many species, must less the Si-Si who should know.

Individuals tend to gravitate into certain professions based on their shape, size etc.

**Ort's**

Level 3 (barely) Intelligence (but improving).  
Short life spans (less than 10-15 T years) but genetic modification has shown potential for improvement.

Beings that resemble insect / mammal hybrids. Called Orts by the discovering Si-Si. They have so many nick names so its not worth taking the time to mention them. Not that they can say their name as they have no vocal apparatus and have only recently gained the ability to hear a limited sound range due to genetic engineering. They have 60 long tentacle type legs, equally spread along either side of their body which they use for communication as well as locomotion. Their adult body itself is over 5 yards long and resembles a thick but flattened sausage. They can rear up more than half their body (either end) into the air which they do to communicate using precise leg movements. They have no front or back as their sense organs, nervous system including their brains, sensory, reproductive and digestive systems are equally spaced over or inside their entire body. They also have no personal sense of upwards, being perfectly happy which ever part of their body is upright. Their digestive system also works in either direction (yuk). Egg layers (sort of).

They are the same shape when born / hatched, only very small. They grow in size and length until reaching their full size of just over 5 yards in length. About 3 feet wide and 2 feet high. Their skin is a brown and fur covered. Basically soft and squishy. Individuals tentacles can reach downwards for movement or turn upwards to hold objects. The basic standard one G gravity field on the Tau Kei is considerably less than their home world. While their own sections in the ship have an enhanced Gravity field (1.87G) the same as their home world, they like other species much prefer the lower standard Gravity field of the ship. It means that they can use over half of their tentacles to carry objects while the other tentacles are used for locomotion.

Their bodies are easily damaged as they have no internal or external skeletons. All movements are controlled by hydraulic systems powered by multiple "hearts". This does give them an unparalleled flexibility. Additional hearts pump fluids around an open circulatory system. But this makes them incredibly vulnerable to physical damage as cuts can bleed them out as they have only a limited clotting mechanism. Attempts to provide body armour have basically been a complete failure as they see no reason to wear such uncomfortable "clothing". When in danger they are capable of both very rapid movement and evasive manoeuvres.

Rescued from their planet by the Tydic and Si-Si task force, thousands of years prior to this story. Their world was facing destruction by a wandering black hole and a task force intervened to prevent their extinction. One of only a very few known federation species whose world had no demonic presence. That it was destroyed by a wandering black hole has always been regarded as somewhat suspicious. There is evidence that it changed course some time before impact. However there is no other evidence so it could be coincidence. Yeah right.

Initially used as a labour force, however this changed when the Si-Si forced the Tydic to develop genetic engineering techniques. This took a while as while the Tydic have massive computing ability, they had never seen any reason to understand how other species DNA or equivalents worked. Still they are taking longer to make improvements than other species, in particular the SI-Si and Humans would expect. Again persistent rumours imply that there is a reason but the Tydic will not comment. Now the Orts are being slowly but surely genetically uplifted into full intelligence. Improvements to their body structure is also being experimented on. Also planned is the gift of magic however this has so far been a total failure.

Used as a low level labour force throughout the Federation as they are quite happy to do any job. Give their flexibility, they can clean, do basic repairs, garden as well as hundreds of other jobs that are too complicated for robots and too unpleasant or boring for more intelligent species. Not a slave force but there is considerable unhappiness from many species about how they are used. They have no combat role and when any battle starts, promptly retreat too heavily protected panic rooms.

These are the only alien species that the Halliwell family will meet, although there are over three hundred other space faring and or high tech Federation species scattered across the galaxy. Thousands more are still trapped on planets under varying degrees of environmental and or demonic threats. Most can not comfortably exist on the Tau Kei due to gravitation, environmental and social factors. Others have no interest in leaving their planet due to social mores, religious, environmental or physical factors.

Language.  
For the purpose of making life easier (mine and yours), all verbal communication has been translated into English. English despite it being one of the main languages used world wide on Terra, it is about the 2nd hardest to learn. And local / country variants make this even more difficult. For example, some Scottish programs have been subtitled before been shown in America. And I presume this happens in the other direction as well. This gets worst in the future as languages continue to drift apart.  
Well if this is a problem for humans, just consider what it might be like for aliens.  
Aliens who might use a sound range completely outside human hearing. Or might not even use sound too communicate.

There are several Galactic languages that assist in communication, especially used by computers.  
Universal translator's can be used but are not always effective, especially where an exact translation was extremely important. Imagine trying to translate visual limb movements (say over 20 tentacles, all moving at the same time in a precise swift way) into a sound, colour or telepathic based communication. Then reverse the procedure. So magical translation spells are one of the main social tasks for magic users. This is one of the primary reasons that despite environmental differences, most star ships are crewed by language compatible species. Even then, magical translation spells are regarded as the main bread and butter non combat related spell for most of the less powerful magic users, who ever the species.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Future: Terra time 2647**  
Many light years from the Sol system.

Lt. Mima Ta-Mah Kannar sighed as she sat back in her chair and stared at the computer screen.

"Computer, activate diary" she stated.  
As the diary program instantly powered up, she paused as she tried to decide on what she wanted to record. So much had happened with history both made and explained, old mysteries solved and new mysteries found. And now that she knew so much more, that knowledge weighted heavily on her soul and she wished she had never become involved.

Eight days earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

Date: approx sometime soon in our future (you decide).

**Location: The Manor.**

Downstairs, the Halliwell adults, along with Wyatt, Sophia and Chris gathered to plan two birthday parties and co-ordinate an anti demon plan. As the oldest Halliwell children grew into adults and their growing powers, so had the next generation of demons. Demons that were now flexing their muscles in a world that did not yet know of both witches and demons, but suspicion was rapidly growing.

Everyone was completely unaware of what was happening in the attic.

Something that caused considerable discussion later on. It was well known that leaving their various younger children alone in the Attic with sole access to the Book of Shadows was like giving the children the keys to the cupboard. The one containing the matches, gasoline, chemicals, explosives, fuses and an easy to read pictures book on how to make your own fire works. The latter generally regarded as being preferably by the experienced Halliwell adults compared to other possibilities their children could magically generate using the Book of Shadows. Like what was now brewing in the Attic.

**The Attic**

Standing on opposite sides of the Book of Shadows, two groups of the younger Halliwell children argued.

"No way, you wouldn't dare" added Tamora in a loud and scornful voice.  
Alongside her Kat added "O yeah, no way". The twins argued constantly amongst themselves but without fail always joined together to gang up on anyone who tried to mediate or pick on any member of their own or extended family.

Behind them Patricia started to back away as she could feel something brewing. A something that nearly always had lead to trouble in the past. A something that her mother had spend some time convincing her to bring to her, Coop or another of her Aunts or Uncles. Rather than joining in or trying to mediate which was her favourite response. To one side, Parker and Penny (from her cot) watched on with increasing interest. Arguments between these two groups had nearly always resulted in some interesting magical mischief.

As the only male currently present and one with no magical abilities, Henry (junior) also started to retreat. On previous occasions, such magical arguments and or mischief had often resulted in him being orbed or beamed to New Zealand. A total of four times so far this year. This was definitely preferable to the alternatives. Another magical argument had resulted in him being changed into a girl. And the most serious argument had resulted in a side effect making all the females in his peer group falling in love with him. Such was the life of a muggle boy in a magical family. But it did have its advantages.

Each time he had ended up in New Zealand, his mother had always found him within minutes and at least he now had two Kiwi children BFF's as the magic had always orbed him to one of the covens his mother was training. He was by now an active member of the their junior Rugby team as well as their under 15's Kapa haka group. His mother would now often orb him there for practises, games and other events while she continued training Rotorua's first two magical covens. Both covens were attempting to deal with a local demon population that was becoming increasing aggressive. Being turned into a girl still ranked although the fact that the spell's backfire had resulted in both of his sisters as well as Clara and Melinda becoming boys had at least meant he was not alone. A change that had taken all four of their mothers to reverse. Something that all five children had agreed on would never been mentioned again, given their parents and older sibling's hilarity. Then having all his youngest female relatives as well as all the girls in his class - no that was not something he did not want to remember. Time to leave.

On the other side of the book, Brianna, Clara and Melinda stared back, their faces becoming more and more animated as a mix of frustration and fury darkened their faces and voices.

"Right, we do so dare" Melinda replied in a smug voice.

Both Patricia and Henry quickly and unnoticed by the other children, headed for the stairs and their parents below.

Brianna, Clara and Melinda began to read. As the spell progressed, their words became firmer and louder as something encouraged them. None present realised the small but vital alteration that all three witches had been encouraged to make to the spell by a certain Angel of Destiny.

Hear these words hear the rhyme  
We send to you this burning sign  
Then into our future we'll all find  
In another place and time.

Responding quickly, a not so quietly swearing Piper lead the charge up the stairs, closely followed by Prue and Phoebe. Following behind came Henry, Matt and Leo, escorting a quiet Patricia and Henry. Ahead of them Paige, Wyatt and Chris orbed and Coop beamed into the Attic to hopefully prevent another magical disaster.

Too Late.

Piper, Prue and Phoebe arrived in the arctic to find the rest of the family eyeing with considerable apprehension, a large spiralling portal taking up most of the side wall. Matt, Leo and Henry arrived with Patrica and Henry just in time as the portal reached out to swallow them all.

Hidden from everyone, even others of his race and currently comfortably sitting in a very old and battered couch along the back of the attic, a certain Angel of Destiny known to the Halliwell family as Loki, started laughing. Once again he had returned to interfere with the Halliwell family. This time for evil reasons that somewhat to Loki's surprise, still somewhat bothered him. Over the years he like Death and several other powerful magical beings had got to know the Halliwells very well. To his personal surprise he regarded them as almost friends. If a being that fitted the definition of being a complete sociopath with no conscience, could have friends. However others needed to be taught a lesson and the four Halliwell witches made a very powerful weapon. So were the others he was also going to use. Both his own kind as well as Good and Evil would soon greatly regret trying to imprison him. And now the instruments of his revenge were set on their path. And his enemies would never see it coming given how long it would take. Another lesson they needed to learn. And the time it would take all of them to fix the hole he was about to blast in the Great Design would keep them all busy repairing it for a very long time.

With that he stretched and settled back to wait. This would not take long, at least for him. He then grinned as a thought slipped into his mind. It would take considerably longer for the Halliwells. Not that they would complain, well maybe initially but then things should get better.

** Federation Starship "Tau Kei". Storage Bay Three. Deep in the future.**

Inside a very large dimly lit room, half filled with a variety of storage containers on racks, a portal opened to deposit a mixed group of confused and excited children and annoyed adults.

Parents immediately proceeded to gather, count and check all the children present. A well practiced procedure. Behind them the portal promptly closed. Looking around Piper was the first to react. "Great, where are we". Six of the adults carefully fanned out. The women and older children mentally readying powers and spells. The men backing up their wives with the oldest children grouping the youngest children together to protect them. Only Phoebe and Coop stayed with the children to protect Penny who was now cradled in Phoebe's arms. Her cot had not made the trip. They found themselves in a huge room that looked and felt like a futuristic antiseptic storage space. The floor, walls and roof were constructed of a grey metallic like plastic material that looked and proved to be both hard and strong. Around the wall were three evenly spaced hand wide light bands that immediately brightened to add more light to the entire room. Many more glowing bands extended across the ceiling. No windows could be seen. Across the floor were what had to be storage racks, extending from floor to roof. And mostly covered in what had to be storage containers. These ranged in size from small easily held containers, to some visible at the far end of the room, being large enough to barely fit between the floor and the roof. The room was cool but not uncomfortable with a dry air.

Spread evenly across the room were twelve small mini upside down tree like devices hanging from the ceiling. Also extending down from the roof were several large robotic devices that had long arms that ended in multiple 'hands". These machines followed tracks build into the ceiling. Everyone guessed their purpose. To collect the storage containers and presumably deliver them somewhere.

No one present realised that the small tree like sensors had by now sent alarm signals to both the primary and secondary bridge and security stations. Multiply video camera's embedded into the tops of the thin branches provided a 3D video signal. Other sensors generated a 3D external and internal scan as well as recording a variety of other details such as heart rate, respiration rate as well as other biological and chemical aspects of each being present. Several very expensive additions could even detect and measure magical activity. The closest had promptly gone off scale and shut down to avoid being overloaded. The remaining sensors gathered an impressive array of varied data. So within milli seconds, the security station on the bridge as well as the backup bridge had gained an impressive amount of information about the mixed group of intruders that had used magic to gain entry to their ship.

A quick exploration completed by following the overhead tracks, revealed a large empty space and an obvious door in the middle of one wall with some strange but obvious letters written above it. Letters that for the moment were completely unreadable. Two large computer like consoles were present, one on each side of the door. Neither showed any lights on their large displays. Test pressing the strange keyboards did nothing either, much to the disappointment of the children and relief of all the adults. The rest of the room was mostly taken up with a variety of storage shelves, mostly stacked with a large variety of colour coded boxes strapped securely down on the shelves. A closer examination showed labels written in a series of symbols that for the moment, defied understanding. Only a quick intervention by the adults prevented several attempts to open some of the smaller boxes by the children.


	5. Chapter 5

**Star Date: (Terran) 2647**  
Location: 234 light years from Terra. The Federation Starship "Tau Kei".  
Main Bridge, several minutes before the Halliwell family arrival.

A very quiet but unusually tense group of beings from several species monitored and sometimes adjusted the controls on consoles depending what was shown on the various computer screens in front of them. Most of the time however they had little to do as the computers handled all of the important decisions. Such as adjusting the energy fields that kept the ship from tearing itself apart as it travelled between destinations at many times the speed of light. Decisions that had to be accurately and swiftly made thousands of times every second. These were being monitored by the ship's Tydic contingent located in their own environment controlled rooms.

Around the room flowed two long multi legged beings who carefully polished and cleaned the floor, consoles and walls. Another was carrying a two large trays which were covered in a wide range of refreshments, ranging from liquids to solids. The reason for the crews tension was obvious. Despite it being the ships notional night time, the primary bridge team was unusually still crewing the bridge. They should have gone off duty almost two hours earlier but the Captan had ordered them to remain. It was allowed but for the first time, he had refused to provide any reason. As a result the "night" Captain and bridge crew was enjoying some extra time off. One of the reasons for the tension. More importantly, the entire senior command team was also present along with both the ship's senior witch and the two senior members from the Federation Contact team that had joined them at their previous stopover at Deep Space Nine. For reasons that even the usually reliable ships grapevine had been unable to determine. But it was obvious something was going to happen and probably very soon. Even the aliens could pick up on the small behaviour clues given by the tense Captain and the two human team members. Similar clues were also visible on the non human individuals present by those who could read these signs. What really raised the tension level was the prompt arrival of the remaining senior members of the Contact team that had joined them at DS9. Even the Tydic, one of the largest the crew had ever seen, enclosed in an armoured environmental suit floated in. At this point the three Orts finally decided that the tension level was now high enough. They departed the bridge at speed.

As a result, those present with little to do, now carefully watched both the Contact team and the ships three senior humans present out of the corner of their eyes. Something very easy for those species with wrap around vision and or more than two eyes. If something happened, it could be demonic in nature. It would not the first time that demons had possessed senior ship members in an effort to gain control of a Federation spaceship. It was widely known that humans were particularly susceptible to this. Only the presence of the Tydic and several Erasions, all well known to be highly resistant to magical influences, prevented several from taking some form of action.

Then the intrusion alarm went off. Immediately the entire bridge team focussed on what the main screen and secondary screens now showed. Screens showed several different 3 dimensional views of what appeared to be a mixed group of humans exit a magical portal in Storage Bay three. While this was probably a demonic intrusion, there was a chance that these were actually humans. Magic, especially involving magical human children had a justified reputation for causing strange phenomenon. It had happened before. And these beings certainly did not act as demons would have. Confusion was obvious and they clearly did not know were they where. Demons would have already begun to both loot the room and or further invade the ship before its defences could ready themselves. And the portal would have remained open rather than promptly closing.

Standing in front of the large central screen Captain Sajja Ling watched as the computer displayed the people now exploring the room. Each with a series of icons showing various biometric information attached. And appearing on the smaller screens, that surrounded the main screen, appeared closeups pictures of first the adults heads and then the children. Unusually the computer refused to attempt an identification. Something that several other crew members present showed confusion as they made a rapid identification based on their own knowledge. Several turned to communicate with the Captain, only to stop as he held up one hand to indicate silence.

After a sigh and with some relief, Captain Sajja Ling turned to Sara Edwards. "Well now it begins".  
Turning to his very alert and highly paranoid Security chief Kar uc Khan. He said "Sent your two nearest security personnel to investigate". As his Erasion security chief immediately protested such a minimal response, Captain Sajja Ling brusquely told him to carry out his orders. The Erasion ordered the closest two crew to proceed as rapidly as possible to carefully investigate what was happening in Storage Bay three. Then as he then attempted to contact additional security personal, he jerked as all his screens and console went dark. Instantly he tried to activate the general alarm but this time magic was clearly used to prevent this. Turning to look as his Captain, he quickly reached for several weapons using both his arms and one proto-arm. Several other crew also drew their weapons while others paused, uncertain. None of the other senior federation beings showed any alarm. Only amusement from the humans and Si-Si could be seen. Only to pause as Captain Sajja Ling ordered them to stand down. It was obvious that Sara Edwards had been responsible as she used her Telekinesis to switch the security chiefs displays to a secondary blank mode and then power down the rest of his console.

"Stand down Kar uc Khan. This is something that has to happen. Look to your primary screen" said Captain Sajja Ling. "It will show you what you need to know".

Kar uc Khan kept pointing all three weapons directly at his captain and the witch still standing along side him then after a pause he carefully lowered them somewhat. No one present doubted how fast he could re-aim and fire if need be. Turning his primary eyes to his main screen, he carefully kept at least 2 of his secondary eyes on the captain and the level seven witch standing along side him. The others roamed around the bridge keeping a constant surveillance on the remaining beings on the bridge. Something felt wrong and the highly experienced Erasion could only assume that hostile magic could be involved. It would only take milli seconds too over ride the lock outs on his station and activate the General Alarm if it was. Other crew members present would only be marginally slower.

His primary screen powered back up instantly to show a message on his screen containing the highest security and identification header codes he had ever seen. Holstering one gun allowed him to quickly place a true hand on the screen which allowed the computer to ID him instantly through physical parameters and his DNA. The rest of the message quickly scrolled across the screen. Within seconds he had absorbed the message, understood its implications and his orders. Turning to face his captain, he holstered the other two weapons and slowly said in Terran "I understand. Your orders Sir". A quiet, almost unheard sigh of relief went around the remaining bridge crew. Weapons were returned to their holsters and beings relaxed. If the highly paranoid Kar uc Khan was happy to accept the current situation, then so was everyone else. It was generally safer.

Captain Sajja Ling replied "For the moment, nothing. But soon it going to get very interesting. The two personal you have dispatched will come to no harm. That I can guarantee". Turning to his now equally alert human Exec, he added "Get ready to activate the General Alarm for an intrusion in Storage Bay three. Just wait until we have more information on what is happening. And tell the secondary bridge to stand down. We will handle this". As his Exec turned to carry out his orders, the Captain turned to face the rest of the bridge personal. "Yes we know who they are. What is happening now has been expected. We know this as we were told both where, when and who, several centuries ago. Man your stations. History will be both made and explained today".


	6. Chapter 6

**Storage Bay three**

Inside the storage room, both Piper, Phoebe and Matt were becoming unhappy about the tree like structures hanging from the ceiling. Both Chris and Sophia were also showing an increasingly active interest in the structures that were beginning to feel anything but friendly. But before anything could be decided, the door was suddenly outlined in a flashing red light around its edges with another line down the center. It then opened by spitting in half along the flashing line and sliding into the wall on either side, completely silently. All present found themselves looking at two beings wearing what had to be uniforms that no one could recognise. Both of the creatures carefully staring around the sides of the door back at them. Each holding several strange electronic devices that could be anything. One looked almost comical given its obvious resemblance to a Star Wars character. The other looked far more dangerous given its lizard like appearance. Only it was standing on its hind two legs with a large head, an impressive set of jaws and a long tail that gently moved back and forth some twelve inches off the floor. For several seconds each group just stared at each other, then the two beings stepped far enough into room to block the door and reached for what everyone assumed was a weapon.

Partially blocked by the adults the children could do nothing but even if they could have, none would have reacted faster than the experienced sisters. Prue stuck first, sending both flying backwards. Piper was only milli seconds slower, instantly freezing them, leaving them frozen in mid air. With that Prue, Piper, Paige along with Leo, Matt and Henry stepped forward to examine them. Phoebe after a swift push from Coop, handed Penny to him and moved forward to join her sisters.

Both beings were dressed in a similar uniform. Both were apparently armed although with what, was highly uncertain. The "weapons" resembled nothing on Earth or any of the varied Science Fiction programs they were familiar with. Each like the uniforms was customised for each of the two completely different beings frozen in front of them. Phoebe reached out to carefully and gently touch the forehead of the more dangerous of the two. The one most likely to tell them what they wanted to know.

"Interesting" she stated. "No evil intent. But I also sense a great deal of uncertainty and some aggression. They were prepared to attack but only if we were not", and after a pause to consider her choice of words "friendly". "I don't think they are enemies but it's hard to be sure. This ones mind is so different in so many ways. Not like any demon I have scanned before. I think we need to be careful here. Don't kill unless we have no choice".

The four sisters silently agreed as their husbands nodded. None were happy but the fact was they were somewhere so unknown. Hopefully friendly so killing the first beings they encountered would not be a very good start. Especially as where ever they were was apparently a place with beings they had not met before. So much was uncertain. Phoebe and Prue turned to make sure their adult children also understood. Chris and Sophia already had an impressive number of demonic vanquishes. Wyatt was more relaxed in this area as his more gentle nature meant he preferred to allow demons to escape. However such was his magical ability when he did cut loose, demonic casualties were often high. While the remaining children except for Penny had been already been activity involved in more than one battle (she had seen several by the way), they had yet to kill.

With that Prue turned to look at Phoebe and said "We need a cloaking spell. One that will hide us well enough so we can find out where the heck we are. Phoebe smiled to reply "No problem. An old favourite will do, won't it girls" as she turned to look at her two oldest daughters. Both smiled and stepped forward to stand in front of her. Phoebe reached out to hold each of her daughters hands, bringing them into the middle. In a firm but quiet voice, echoed by her daughters, Phoebe said a spell they had used more than a few times in the past. A spell that Phoebe and her two oldest daughters were both by now highly skilled in.

_In this time and in this hour_  
_Cloak us from those with power_  
_With this spell, spoken right_  
_Hide us from all but our families sight_

All currently present (unless frozen) could feel the spell wrap around them, hiding them. Encouraging, the small tree like objects hanging from the ceiling promptly fell apart in a series of very small explosions as organic components self destructed. Later Phoebe would swear quietly as she realised the mistake in the spell. A spell that worked so well against all but the most powerful of magical beings in the past. But it had a limited effect against muggles or computer monitored sensors. And even less against powerful magic users who had been warned about the spell so long ago and had plenty of time to prepare.

On the bridge, the various magic users, smiled as the "intruders" basically vanished from the screens. Initially some of the computers with organic components also had some difficulty but another spell, written some time ago and spoken by the senior magic users present, effectively broke Phoebe's spell.

_All those present, friends all._  
_Let us see what should be._  
_Let us see those who are our friends._  
_Use our powers to bring sight to all here now._

_(hint: read the last word in each line)_

Both the command team and Federation contact team knew exactly what had happened and what would happen. One of the major advantages of being in the future and while a major infraction of the Temporary Prime Directive, one in this case that was carefully ignored.

"Activate the general alarm for Storage Bay 3 in five more minutes." Captain Sajja Ling instructed his Exec. "Only make sure our intruders can not hear it". With another deep sigh but a spring in his step, Captain Sajja Ling turned to lead the contact group into the ship's primary elevator and towards a meeting that had been planned for over five hundred years. One that he had only learned about when they had unexpectedly been ordered to stop over at DS9 47 days ago. A meeting that had fired his imagination and excitement.

**The Corridor outside Storage Bay Three.**

Turning to look at her family, Prue asked "Well what do now. Do we turtle up and stay here or explore to see what the heck our children have dropped us into to". Turning to examine the two still frozen unknown beings, she added "I assume these will remain frozen for some time" she asked of Piper. Piper smiled and replied "Quite some time. They have no magic of their own".

"Well I can't help," added Phoebe, "not a glimmer from my precognition power".

"So what do we do ?" Prue asked.

Henry added "Where ever we are, they must know we are here. These two would have reported us".  
Leo added "The portal has vanished. We must either find a safer place than this or a way home. Any hostile beings can come at us from two directions and I don't like the idea of being trapped in this room. We have no idea if there are other ways in. I think we need to start exploring and now, before other beings, good or evil can gather to unite and attack. Turning to look at the quiet and suddenly guilty looking girls, he added "And to gain the time for our children to recreate the portal so we can return home. Please note, no one had the chance to grab the Book of Shadows".

From the other adults as well as Wyatt, Chris and Sophia came quick confirmation.

Moving carefully further out into the corridor, the sisters and their husbands paused. It continued in both directions, gently curving out of sight on either side. To the left, in the distance was visible what had to be either the end of the corridor or a very solid barrier. Wide, high roofed and well lit, the corridor resembled a four lane tunnel suitable for large vehicles more than anything else. What was curious was a pattern of holes in the floor, walls and roof. Clearly they were designed to withstand considerable force. Other large doors, each with unreadable labels were paced at surprisingly varied random intervals on both sides of the corridor. With only one direction clearly available, they carefully followed it towards what ever. Prue, Piper, Matt and Wyatt led. Behind them came the children protected by Paige, Sophia and Chris. Phoebe, Coop, Leo and Henry bought up the rear. A well practised formation.

Within minutes, having covered several hundred yards, they encountered the first major surprise. A very large window appeared as they continued around the still gently curving corridor. Initially it resembled an extremely massive TV screen but as they drew alongside it, everyone realised it was so much more. Composed of several layers of a thick looking plastic like glass incased in a strong supporting structure, it showed what all immediately recognised as a star lit background of space. Only this time there was no visible star movement. Making it even more certain was that parts of what had to be a huge spaceship extending out on several sides into the immediate space. This time it resembled what a spaceship should look like. Lights, windows and strange looking structures were all easily visible. And the conformation was gained as they changed their view point to realise that the picture was definitely three dimensional. Strange lines of light that had to be energy, moved in a complex pattern across the surface of what must be a massive spaceship.

Once again, Piper said it for them all "Oh crap, we are on a spaceship and in space". Turning to look at their children who had their noses pressed tightly to the glass and were studying what the window showed with a rapidly increasing fascination. "Where and when have you lot dropped us". Without waiting for an answer and with another sigh, she turned to look at the rest of the adults. "Now what ?". With a shrug Prue answered. "We carry on". Dragging the children away from the window, not without some difficulty, they moved on as another surprise came at them. This time from in front of them.

Moving at some speed appeared more beings. Initially more of the lizards who stopped some 20-30 yards in front of them. And who obviously meant to confront them. More lizards, star wars characters and to their surprise humans followed closely on their heels. And one was a magic user. That the sisters, Coop and their magical children instantly recognised.

It was clear that surprise was on both sides but the sudden appearance of what had to be weapons, instantly decided the sisters and Wyatt's response. Before any of the weapons could be bought to bear, before the magic user in front of them could do anything, the Halliwell family attacked. By now deeply uncertain and very much afraid, they did not hesitate and so many years of fighting meant they reacted so much faster than those in front of them.

Magic lashed out as Prue, Piper and Wyatt's active powers slammed out to hit those in front of them. Only the earlier decision to not kill, saved those in front of them from possible death. The pitiful magical attack from the only magic user who was able to partially resist their first attack was easily brushed aside. Prue with an almost contemptuous wave of her hand, sent her sliding back along the corridor to bounce off a wall to lie still. Paige ran forward to join the battle however it was over before she could help.

What did catch them by surprise was the sudden emergence of the corridor's two defence stations for this section. Doors camouflaged to be indistinguishable from the wall, slid open silently and instantly to release both sensors and weapons. Before anyone could react, the sensors had scanned the entire group and the computers had decided what to do. Because the unknown beings read as both human and probably non demonic, their response was limited to a non lethal setting. But a powerful combination of electrical and sonic based attacks lashed out.

A nervous Paige was ready and for the first time since their arrival, she instinctively erected her orb shield. Repeated attacks from the defence stations slammed into it. Concentrating she strengthened the shield to protect everyone however enough of the first two attacks bled through the shield to strike Wyatt, and Piper. Both were flung backwards, confused and unable to remain standing. A second later and with a snarl of fury Prue reached out, to channel her telekinesis through her hands to rip the defence stations from the walls. Both exploded in two balls of fire, with massive electrical arcing and smoke. Pieces of metal, large and small bounced around the corridor and Paige's Orb shield. Smoke and flame continued to billow from the walls but the electrical arcing ceased as circuit breakers tripped. Vents just below the roof, immediately began to suck in the smoke to clear the corridor. A badly worried Leo called Paige back to cure the barely conscious Piper and Wyatt. And after wailing Penny was given to Coop, Phoebe ran forward to aid Prue. Coop ordered Chris, Sophia and the other children to stay in the rear. Who knew what might be creeping up behind them.

And coming out of the smoke came more beings, some from the group they had already attacked who had recovered with alarming speed. And more concerning, more magic users. One in particular, an older woman's magic proved especially capable. While nowhere as powerful as any of the sisters, she was the most powerful magic user they had encountered so far. Still unwilling to kill, Phoebe joined with Prue and they struck back. 


	7. Chapter 7 When are we ?

Elsewhere: Floor 47. Section 32. Room 197.

Mima Ta-Mah Kannar, a young level four class witch with several powers woke in a hurry as the ship's general alarm did exactly what it was designed to do. Wake those who were asleep as quickly as possible and make sure that everyone now awake stayed that way as adrenaline or similar species specific hormones pumped through their systems. The top light band across all the walls also began slowly flashing red.

As the alarm temporarily faded into the background, from the room's speakers came a voice also designed to grab a person's attention. "Intruders in Storage Bay three. All security to Storage Bay three. All Magic users to Storage Bay three. Hostile magic is present. This is not a drill. Repeat. Intruders in Storage Bay three. All security to Storage Bay three. All Magic users to Storage Bay three. Hostile magic is present. This is not a drill". The ships EO's voice repeated the message twice more, then stopped and the alarm resumed at a more muted level.

Waiting until the first announcement had fully finished so she did not miss anything important, Mima, swearing softly, scrambled over her partner as she dived out of bed. Her battle dress came flying across the room, summoned by her Telekinesis. Within a minute, aided by her primary power, she had dressed, grabbed the two weapons she was rated to use, a short sword engraved with silver runes and a slug thrower loaded with silver bullets. Then she was running for the door into the main corridor. Behind her, her muggle partner only had time to yell "Be careful" as she also scrambled into her more conventional battle armour.

Yelling loudly "Hold the lift" as she had to side step seven fast moving Orts as she joined four heavily armed shipmates (all Furans) who were already present in the lift. Grabbing the hold bar, Mima waited for the rapid acceleration the Turbo lift was about to use. Alongside her the senior Furan spoke rapidly in its own language to sent the turbo lift first over hundred metres sideways and then down twenty three floors to the nearest exit closest to Storage Bay three. "Anyone know what we are up against ?" asked Mina as she regained her breath. The sole Furan dressed in a security uniform replied in a string of almost incomprehensible words that only a universal translator or a translation spell would allow Mina to understand. Fortunately Mina had both active.

"Not as much would like. Approx 475 seconds past, security alarms activated Storage Bay three. Movement magic detected. A scan revealed at least twelve, more beings maybe, who then themselves cloaked. However someone able spell dismiss. We more data know. Human appearance. Various ages from adults to children. Female and male. Two security personal investigating only enough time report presence humanoids, then responding stopped. Thats when activated alarm. Thats all know I". Mina began to breath deeply as she prepared for battle. Given her knowledge of the internal structure of the "Tau Kei" and the scattered location of the crew quarters, she was one of the closer combat trained personal to Storage Bay three. At least initially until the extend of the demonic invasion was known, defence personal would move to defend their own designated areas. Several ready reaction forces consisting of highly trained and capable magic users and military would now be assembling in several parts of the large vessel. However these would take several more minutes to be ready and join the fight. Her role along with the other local defence personal, was to slow the attack and gather intelligence for the trained combat teams. As she prepared herself, she relaxed somewhat as the heads up display in her helmet finally began to display additional information. Data scrolled in front of her eyes. Eight adults, twelve children ranging from young adults to at least one that appeared to be a baby, all humanoid. She did not make the mistake of considering the smaller demons as less dangerous. Size had no effect on power and small demons could as lethal as the largest. A seriously impressive level of magic had already been used and the display indicated that even more power was expected. A surprisingly coarse grained video showed that battle had already been joined and it was not going well. Especially when both the corridors defence stations were promptly destroyed. Mina stayed grimly silent as the implications of that sunk in. This little information, usually meant that the demons had already begun to interfere with the ship's systems. This level of power and ability did not bode well for the immediate future. Especially given that she would be on the front line very soon.

Before anyone else could say anything, the lift arrived at floor twenty three, the doors opened and Mina turned to run in the direction of Storage Bay three. In front of her smoke from at least one fire drifted aimlessly down the wide corridor. At least it was thinning rapidly as vents sucked it in. Behind her the four Furan's waddled as rapidly as possible after her.

Hoping that other witches in the ships company were already there and that the intruders were not that powerful (unlikely given the amount of magic needed to transport any being into a spaceship moving many times the speed of light and several light years from any star). At least they had more than their usual complement of Witches given they were transporting eight Federation bigwigs, including two level Seven witches. Something Mina and the rest of the crew had found very curious at the time, given the circuitous route the ship was currently on. Mina carefully rounded the corner to find mayhem. A number of crew were already casualties, that much was instantly obvious.

So many crew members down, either hopefully unconscious or sitting just staring blankly at nothing. Not good. One she recognised as one of the ship's magic users. Then another two of the crew came flying past her at speed, to slide down the corridor to lie twitching aimlessly on the floor. One was Ma Sang, one of the ship's more senior witches. "Great, if what they were facing could overpower her so easily, the rest of them were in big trouble". And smoke from the two smouldering defence stations still mostly filled the corridor that lead towards Storage Bay Three. At least the ship's internal environmental systems seemed to be working as the fire suppression and ventilation system began to deal with the fire and smoke. Still visibility was not good.

Moving slowly and carefully forward along side the internal wall, she waited until the smoke began to partially clear to give Mina her first view of the intruders. Most worrying was that none of the crew were visible in front of her. That meant the demons had already incapacitated or killed those who had arrived before her. She was now the lead fighter. Definitely not good.

In front of her stood four humanoid beings, two apparently female and two males. Behind them, others grouped around at least two lying hurt or dead on the floor. The two females stood to the front, one with long blond hair and the other with short black hair. These had to be the most dangerous given that they remained in the front. The two males while staying behind them, clearly where not hiding. Both stood to one side and like the females were carefully examining the corridor. At least one was examining her. He then reached sideways to touch the shoulder of the female alongside him and pointed her out.

Staying as hidden within the smoke as possible, Mina continued to quietly size up the competition. These had to be powerful demons given the manner of their arrival and the destruction already caused. Still some had been hurt or killed so they were vulnerable. As the only crew member still standing, Mina saw no reason to join the fight until reinforcements arrived. Finally her helmet began to provide biometric data on the four closest adults. Tentatively identified as human, the display also provided heart and breathing rates as well as enhanced hearing. While some demons could easily fool the idiotic helmet computers, it still caused Mina to pause, uncertain. More frustrating was that the helmet computers confirmed that the downed demons were not dead and in fact, apparently being healed by one of the female demons. And even more worrying was that the link between the helmet computers and ships computers was no longer functioning for some reason. Damn and double damn.

Hoping that the demons that had seen her would continue to ignore her, Mina lifted her left wrist communicator to her mouth to quietly contact the bridge to report her findings, seek an update and find out when reinforcements would arrive. Only to pause in fright as movement behind her caused a massive spike in her adrenaline levels. Only to sigh in relief as an Erasion stepped past. Major reinforcements had arrived. A quick glance at the Erasion's colour scheme identified her as Sci mz Khan, one of the ships more experienced senior combat soldiers.

Sci mz Khan stepped past her to move quickly forward. Dropping close to the floor, she sunk her claws into gaps and claw holds that had deliberately been build into the floor, walls and roof with this in mind. Only too slow as an unseen force tried to push her back. Mina paused as she flung her telekinetic power out to counter the magic being used on Sci mz Khan. "Oh crap" was all she had time to say as she rapidly realised that her opponent was far more powerful than her. Still the powerful mz Khan was able to reach forward to pull herself slowly closer to the intruders. Behind her came her daughter, Sci mx Khan who also used her claws to pull herself closer to the intruders. Ok it could be worst. Once either of the Erasions reached the demons the fight would be over very quickly. However Sci mx Khan suddenly paused, to freeze and then she started to jerk from side to side. It was obvious that at least one of the demons had invaded her mind. This fight was definitely not going well. Still the more powerful Sci mz Khan continued to make progress. As her telekinetic power seemed unable to help, Mina began to consider other options. Several spells might be be useful but given that the demons were far more powerful than her, probably not. That only left the two physical weapons. She immediately rejected the sword. This was intended for certain demons, ones more animal that intelligent. That left the slug thrower. Of all her weapons, the most unlikely to be effective, given that the vast majority of demons were known to be virtually immune to nearly all forms of kinetic weapons. It was mainly intended only for those non magical beings either in league with or enslaved by demons. Still what choice did she have.

Behind the four lead demons, at least one of the prostrate demons got to its feet. Staggering, she grabbed hold of another as she regained her pose. Now clearly visible as the smoke continued to clear were the four human shaped figures, those behind them and now smaller figures, some children sized began to appear.

"Piper" called out the tall blond woman, "help needed here". The female that had just regained her feet joined them, hands raised, a dangerous look on her face. Which changed as the black haired female woman suddenly turned to grab her arm to say "Don't kill Piper. Just freeze them". After the briefest of pauses the woman flicked her hands forward twice and first mz Khan and then her daughter froze. "Just how many powers did these demons have" thought Mina who was considering panicking as these demons easily neutralised two of the ships most physically powerful warriors. And now she was the only magic user between the demons and the rest of the ship. While the ship's crew contained almost a hundred more Erasions as well as other magic users, none of them were currently present. The arrival of the four armed Furans did not help her morale as all four were almost instantly incapacitated before they could do anything constructive. Either frozen, confounded or flung back down the corridor to join the other crew spread down the corridor. While several of the crew were now stirring, neither would be much help for some time.

With no other choice now available, Mina made the decision and carefully reached for the slug thrower. A decision that forced Prue and Phoebe to react. Then before the weapon could be fully drawn, Mina froze. This time in astonishment as memories of the past were suddenly pushed into her mind by her subconscious. As a result, recognition flared. "Piper" and both the other now clearly visible woman triggered that memory, especially the tall long haired blond woman. But that was impossible. The Charmed Ones were dead. Had been dead for hundreds of years. This had to be a demon trick. But that pause was all the three demons needed. A powerful force seized her, then another invaded her mind to suppress her power and paralyze her muscles. Lifted into the air, she was pulled forward, mentally struggling but physically completely helpless. Hanging in the air, she found herself in front of the now oh so familiar blond woman. Then from her head lifted her helmet, from her belt drifted her sword and slug thrower, to float into the tall blond woman's hands. Turning them over in her hands, she then shrugged and handed them to the man alongside her.

"Phoebe" said the blond woman, "What is she?". Mina remained unable to think clearly as the name "Phoebe" also registered. With a mix of fear and uncertainty now deep in her mind, she found herself staring into "Phoebe's" face. Despite all her training, all her power tried to prevent, the woman invaded her mind with little difficulty. Ripping through her defences, and into her memories. A helpless Mina could do nothing as the woman roamed at will throughout her mind. A deeply unsettling and terrifying feeling. A series of events flashed in front of her as the demon accessed her memories. Her childhood on 'New Khmer'. Friends from her home world and her magical training at the Federation 'Hogwarts' Academy on Terra. Slower now, memories from her time on the "Tau Kei", her partner and more detailed, of past demonic battles and recent meetings.

Phoebe in a voice that now sounded both tired and unhappy. "Oh, Houston we have a problem. She's human and a good witch and we are definitely on a space ship. And in the future, a long way into the future. And they think we are the invaders, evil ones at that". Mina found herself being gently dropped to her feet and able to think more clearly as "Phoebe" withdrew from her mind. To her surprise Mina found that she was regaining control of her mind quickly. "Phoebe" was obviously both powerful and highly experienced as she had quickly and easily withdrawn from her mind causing little apparent damage and confusion. As a result she was now fast regaining control of her body and more importantly her mind. Mina stared as another woman, a woman that resembled the fourth Charmed One known as Paige appeared, along with two other men and quite a few children. Especially the young adult currently dusting himself off. She instantly recognised him as Wyatt. Now that she had the chance, she could put names to all the adults and even most of the children.

Behind her she could hear a group of people arriving, a large group and she was right in the middle. Between two groups of powerful and probably hostile magic users. "Oh Crap" which was all she could think. To her considerable surprise, she heard Captain Sajja Ling say a loud voice, the command tone paramount, "Peace. Everyone stand down. These are not demons, these are our friends".


	8. Chapter 8 First Contact

Standing in the middle, Mina turned to look back at her crew mates with a feeling of relief that rapidly changed to confusion as she realised who was present with the captain. Alongside him was not only his Exec, the ships's senior witch Sara Edwards but also the entire Contact team that had joined the ship at DS9. Even the Tydic was present. Flanked by several Erasions and Si-Si, his environmental suit took up a sizeable chunk of the corridor. Behind them grew an increasingly larger number of the ships crew. Humans, Erasions, Si-Si and Furans made up an increasingly excited group of people. Even if it was difficult to tell in at least two of the species. Small groups of medics hurried forward to tend to those incapacitated crew who had not recovered by themselves. By now Sci mz Khan and her daughter had recovered and had been carefully convinced too cautiously back up and stand behind the Contact team.

As she turned back to look at the group she now could only consider as the Halliwells, she realised that they were not so confident. Given that a considerable majority of the beings in front of them were non human and most decidedly dangerous looking, they were understandably uncertain. They must also be able to feel the impressive amount of magical power emanating from them. And it explained why the entire front row of beings alongside the captain were human. Something clearly designed to reduce the uncertainly of the humans that Mina was now certain to be the long dead Halliwell sisters known as the Charmed Ones, their husbands and children.

Behind her Captain Sajja Ling, Sara Edwards as well as the human part of the Contact team moved closer. Their hands held out in front to show that they held no weapons. Not that it made Sara Edwards or any of the other magic users any less dangerous but it was a nice touch. Mina felt the tension in the atmosphere drop, admittedly from what had been just below lethal violence to guarded wariness.

With his arms held out and palms clearly visible, Captain Sajja Ling stepped put in front of the contact group to stand half way between both groups. Sara Edwards followed a step behind, her hands also also held out on front. Standing alongside her Captain, she made no effort to hide both her magic and her considerable excitement. Two more witches, dressed in a Federation special forces uniform and equally powerful, stood behind them. Their manner both quiet and professional.

With a face that seemed calm and in control, Captain Sajja Ling said "On behalf of the Federation of Planets, I welcome you all to my ship. My name is Captain Sajja Ling and this is the ship's chief witch, Sara Edwards". However both Phoebe and Paige could feel the excitement and pride that was coursing through his body. "I promise you that you are safe here. No one here will harm you or your family or allow any harm to come to you. We know who you are and that you were coming. You will leave a message in your Book of Shadows and your descendants will make sure we remember". Turning to wave his hands over the mixed group of species behind him, he added. These are all your friends. I realise that you will be uncertain about this but the promise I made comes from all here". To those who stood uncertain in front of him, he added "These are the Charmed Ones of legend. Their children cast a spell that bought them here. We knew this was going to happen". With that he turned back to look at the Halliwell family.

After a long pause, both Phoebe and Piper recognised that it was their turn. Without hesitation, both reached out to give Prue a hard enough push to force her to take two steps forward. As she turned to briefly glare back at her two sisters, Matt stepped forward to stand alongside her. Prue turned to stare directly at Captain Sajja Ling's face and then at Sara Edwards. Returning to look at Captain Sajja Ling she said, "Well it seems I have been elected as our families' spokes person. I hope you appreciate that we are somewhat uncertain. Demons have attempted to fool us before. Admittedly not on this scale". She then turned to glance back at her sisters and their children. Paige just shrugged her shoulders to clearly show that she was uncertain. Phoebe pointed at Mina and added "I scanned her mind. What I saw backs up what he is saying. I believe him". Sophia and Wyatt also looked certain. Sophia saying "The humans all feel good. I don't know about the rest. Not bad but they are all different". Wyatt added "I agree. But I don't feel any demonic vibes, not even from the others".

Prue paused to consider her options and after carefully scanning her family and then the beings in front of her, she made her decision. Speaking directly to Captain Sajja Ling, she said "Alright, peace".  
With that Captain Sajja Ling smiled "Thankyou. Please come with us. As I said before, we knew you were coming. We have prepared rooms for you. But first I would like to invite you to accompany us to a conference room that is considerably more comfortable that this corridor. Food and liquid refreshment will be available. There we will answer as many of your questions as we can".

He then turned to face the by now considerable number of crew who where trying to see and hear what was going on. "All but those who need to be here, return to your rooms or stations. Check the status boards. They will answer all of your questions". Then a loud voice, the command tone paramount, he added "MOVE NOW'. With that the crew immediately quietened down and quickly began to retreat back down the hall. Within a short period of time the Halliwells found themselves alone with a much smaller group of humans and a number of aliens, some of which still looked (and were) very dangerous.

Two humans and two of the star wars characters, clearly marked as medical personal hurried past the Halliwells, to check on the two personal presumably still frozen back at Storage Bay Three. By now the rest of the crew who had been incapacitated in the earlier battles had either been revived or carried (by Telekinetic's) back down the corridor, presumably to the Medical stations.

With that, Captain Sajja Ling added "Please follow us. The conference room is some distance away, although there are some shortcuts available. There I will answer as many of your questions as I can". He turned to motion at the remaining beings in front of him who also turned and walked in front of them. The Halliwells began to follow and to their surprise found that the young witch they had captured remained with them. She quickly drifted back to join Sophia, Chris and Wyatt. The other children also gathered around her and an excited conversation started up. Also quietly joining their group was the witch they now knew as Sara Edwards and the other two witches. Their minds open and their friendly intensions obvious. The two newcomers introduced themselves as Jana Fletcher and Channy Mathieson. Despite their power, none of the three showed any sign of being a threat and the four sisters found themselves enjoying an increasingly animated conversation. Captain Sajja Ling and his Exec also drifted back, to join the male Halliwells. A quieter conversation between the males started as Captain Sajja Ling introduced his exec as Gordon Kilkeer. Introductions and some explanations began as they talked during the slow walk down the corridor.

Within approximately 300 metres there found themselves standing in front of another wide door. As before, an unknown writing covered the wall above it. Other groups of writing, clearly labels were alongside or on the doors themselves. Nearly all the Halliwells guessed its purpose as two large highlighted buttons were located on either side of the main door. This was confirmed as one of the Erasions pressed one. There they paused as it opened to reveal a large room. Large enough for almost all the individuals in front of them. Quickly these beings entered the room, including the huge being they now knew to be a Tydic. Also all the Erasions, somewhat to all the Halliwells relief, given their obviously deadly appearance. Some of the remaining humans, Si-Si and Furans remained.

Captain Sajja Ling moved forward to stand next to the door as it closed and turned to face the Halliwells. "While we are waiting for another lift cabin to join us, there is a spell that we would like to use. It will allow you to understand both all the verbal and written communication used throughout this ship". With that the witch Channy looked at Paige to say, I believe this is one you know well". Still smiling she pulled a small tablet from a pocket. With a swift finger tap and slide move, it powered up. Another couple of taps allowed her to select a file. Another finger slide upwards generated a large clearly readable hologram that floated above the tablet. Turning it so that all the Halliwell family could see what was written, they all recognised it as their favourite translation spell. One of Paige's discoveries long ago in the Book of Shadows.

We call on everyone's powers.  
So that now and in all future hours.  
Let all words heard and seen by those here.  
Be understood everywhere.

"Yeah, know that one" said Paige as others either smiled, sighed or just laughed.

"Like all spells" added Channy added "its works best when all say it. All together now" she added in a clearly amused voice. The adult Halliwells were still wary due to a paranoia that had saved their lives on more than one occasion in the past. However they had by now begun to trust the humans who surrounded them and to a certain point the aliens as well. Their children with the partial exception of Sophia and Chris, had by now decided that all the beings could be trusted. Even Wyatt found it easy to mix with all the beings. Still all the Halliwell family as well as the ship's magic users and several of the ships muggles, carefully spoke the spell. Its effect was instant as all the Halliwells suddenly found that the writing was completely understandable. Above the door, the writing remained unchanged but now everyone could understand it. "Turbo Lift 37, floor 15". Equally readable were the several information and warning labels scattered on the doors and the surrounding walls. Even more fascinating was that they could now understand all the conversations from the many beings around them.

With that a barely heard whoosh, another lift car arrived with a clearly heard chime, a flash of light around the seals and the door opened.

"Please join us" said Captain Sajja Ling as he and the other remaining crew members entered a room the size of a large house. Which given the size of some of the aliens, was certainly explainable. "Floor one, section 3" said Captain Sajja Ling. "Affirmative" came from a speaker in the wall next to now rapidly closing door. Trying very hard to relax and not show their wariness, the Halliwell family retreated into one corner in a loose group. What did catch them by surprise was that the lift first began to travel upwards relatively slowly but then changed direction to go sideways and then in another direction. Wyatt tapped his father on the shoulder to point out a 3D map that had appeared on the wall alongside them. One that all the children were examining with considerable interest. It was Henry who was the first to point out that the flashing green dot was their lift car and that the other moving dots had to be other lifts moving around a 3D network. This was confirmed by Captain Sajja Ling who also added that a mild artificial gravity field was reducing the acceleration felt by everyone except for a small amount to allow users to know what was happening. And that they had already covered a considerable distance due to the huge size of the ship. A ship he added, that was miles long, wide and almost a mile high. Although its shape was highly variable.

"The Tau Kei is a combined research and general purpose supply ship, one of many that travel between the stars in Federation space. We have a crew compliment of 11,460 beings plus yourselves. We have six species on board, five of which you have already met. I will introduce you to the Orts later on. We will need some time to convince them it is OK to leave their safe rooms and rejoin us. I know you are still uncertain but I also know you will rapidly adjust and trust all on board this ship quite soon. At least this is what you wrote in your Book of Shadows so long ago or from your point of view, will write".

As he finished, the lift slowed to a stop, the door opened to reveal another huge corridor and even more beings carefully acting as if they had only just arrived. Most carrying what had to be camera's. However most of the crew with camera's promptly quickly vanished into other doorways as they saw the look on Captain Sajja Ling's face. Other beings took the opportunity to move further down the corridor.

Captain Sajja Ling then escorted everyone a short distance down the corridor to enter what he informed everyone, was the ships main conference room. Except it would easily be the size of a football field, split into several levels and already occupied by over a hundred various beings. Including a huge floating being enclosed in a solid looking space suit that everyone now knew was called a Tydic.


	9. Chapter 9 Introductions

The Conference room 3/1.

All four sisters and their husbands either sat or stood at one end of a very large table in a very large raised room that was recessed into the wall of the meetings room. A plentiful amount of food and drinks was available in front of them. After only nibbling some of the smaller familiar items, hunger and the superb smells now meant they were now prepared to experiment with some of the other dishes. Uncertainty mixed with curiosity the most common expression on their faces along with carefully hidden paranoia. Phoebe now carefully cuddled Penny. At the other end of the table and beyond what they now knew as the Federation contact team as well as most of the ship's command team and more than a few others. Another mixed variety of aliens and humans.

The technology on display was also almost overwhelming. On the walls to one side, scrolled a fascinating 3D display introducing the different alien species they had already met and fought. As well as a slowly rotating hologram that showed a basic schematic of the Tau Kei which floated in front them just about the table. However no information was provided about the Federation due to a heavily enforced regulation called the Temporary Prime Directive.

To one side them in an easily visible lower room, their older children waited with growing fascination as they were introduced to the future by another mixed group of species. A small feast that made the introduction so much easier. That the sisters had carefully and quietly used a spell to check the food was safe, was ignored. A cliff notes version of the future and the inhabitants of the star ship they now found themselves on was explained and most questions were answered. The Temporary Prime Directive was quoted several times as why they could not answer the remaining questions. Any uncertainty and fear rapidly disappearing as the most incredible circumstances they had ever found themselves (yet) expanded around them. Alien species, advanced technologies and the shear thrill on being in space and the future, made it it so special. While it was not the first time that most of the older children had time travelled, none had gone this far into the future or the past. This along with time spent in other dimensions or realities allowed them to quickly adjust to what had happened. Just this time was so much more fascinating.

Captain Sajja Ling sat not far from the Halliwell adults on one side of the conference room table, a quiet and somewhat bemused expression on his face. Behind him stood Sara and the other two Federation witches, their power preventing both Phoebe and Paige from reading both his and their minds, emotions or intentions. While both could have over powered them, it would have taken considerable effort and would have been impossible to hide. By now they knew that other magic users were also present or close by. Including some wizards. If battle was rejoined, none of the sister's were confident that they could win unless they used the Power of Three or actively involved their children. Still by now all believed that the considerable number of beings in front of them, meant them no harm. All they could feel was an almost over whelming collection of emotions ranging from awe, curiosity as well as well as emotions from the aliens that for the moment were very difficult to understand. At least now they could understand the different languages that were being used.

"Welcome. To cut a long story short, you are on the Federation starship 'Tau Kei'. The date in Terran years is 2647 and you are some 240 light years from Sol. You were expected and the manner of your arrival was allowed as this is part of our history. Sorry about the rather rough and violent reception but changing the future is not recommended. The Temporal Prime Directive is very certain about this.

Yes, your children's spell is the reason for your presence. And you will return to your time soon. And you will remember what happened here. As I understand, this has happened in the previous times you have time travelled. You will make sure that your descendants remember this trip by recording this event in the Book of Shadows. They will then pass on when, who and what happened today onto the appropriate people who make sure that we are prepared and waiting."

After a somewhat chilly look at what the Halliwells now knew as the Contact team, he added "Personally I would have preferred to be waiting in Storage Bay Three. It would have prevented considerable distress to some of my crew as well as you. And preventing some damage to my ship. But my superiors insisted that we had to allow this day to unfold as you had recorded. Changing time is not recommended by what we call the Temporal Prime Directive. While a serious pain in the neck on occasions, I acknowledge that in this case we had no choice.

And I hope you will appreciate there is a lot I can not tell you as again the Temporal Prime Directive prevents me. And there are some things about both your families and humanities future you will not want to know. This includes actual dates. Given your experiences with time travel, I am sure you will understand the pain that foreknowledge can cause. And it is for this reason that none of your descendants are currently on this ship. Remember that we knew you were coming. After all, this may be your future but it is our past and your arrival is part of our records. And as I think you have probably already guessed, this is why my mind as well as others are being shielded. I know things you will not want to know."

Looking towards both Phoebe and Paige he added "I hope you two will respect both ours and the crews privacy in this respect. It is most likely that you will learn information that will only cause pain". After a few seconds first Paige and then Phoebe silently nodded. Both Phoebe and Paige immediately felt the magic shielding the various minds relaxing. Neither had any intention of breaking their promise, at least for the time being. Of course both would instantly break this promise if things turned nasty and their family threatened.

He continued "This I have been allowed to do. I will provide you with a cliff notes description of the future. This has been pre-prepared so that there is nothing that will cause you pain or problems.

In your time, Terra will soon learn of demons and the magical world. Evidence gathered by an international group headed by an American Homeland agent named Keyes will finally make World leaders decide to reveal its existence. To be fair, magic's existence was becoming increasingly suspected or known by more and more people around the world."

All the Halliwell's showed that they knew that name with a variety of smiles, winces or pained expressions.

"They will regret it as no longer held back by ancient agreements and laws, demons will emerge to cause considerable damage. Demons and other magical beings will run wild as remaining hidden is no longer necessary. They will forge alliances with different human groups such as criminals, politicians and others to further infiltrate human society. Neutral beings like the Cleaners will no longer be able to limit or hide their magical activities. Only the actions by Witches such as your family and other good magic users around the world will prevent major loss of life and damage. That still means that there will be many millions of lives lost or harmed and considerable destruction world wide. For example, even with your efforts, parts of San Francisco will become a wasteland. Other cities around the world will suffer worse. Many rural areas will have to be partially or completely abandoned as small communities prove impossible to defend. Demons will become a major problem however the fight will unite humanities different religions, political and ethnic groups in a way currently not impossible in your time. This does not happen quickly but it does happen. Witches, Wizards and other good magical beings around the world will force the demons and their allies back in to the Underworld, mostly. Eventually this will allow a united humanity to begin exploring and then to colonise Terra's solar system, in particular the Asteroid belt as well as Saturn and Jupiter's moons. This deeply changes Terra's Political, Economic and Social factors as this exploration provides needed resources as well as being able to provide a refuge from nearly all demonic threats. The solar system will be rapidly explored. Probes will even be sent to the closer stars.

Some time later, humanity will be contacted by the Erasions. They came seeking our help to deal with their demon problem. In return they gave us improved Fusion energy generation, Black hole manipulation, Gravity control and Faster Than Light travel amongst many other technologies. The Universe or at least this galaxy is infested with life, both good and evil. Millions of planets have a varied amount of life. From dead worlds to worlds ranging from simple bacteria to highly intelligent beings. Thousands of planets have intelligent species but only a very few have reached the technology level to achieve space travel as their resident demon population will not allow them to gain such an advantage. On a significant percentage of planets, the only intelligent life is demonic, presumably having eradicated any competition. And inhabitable planets without a resident demonic population are not common. There are even space faring demons, powerful and dangerous.

Only species with high levels of magic can complete with them. Humanity is one of only forty seven known species who have this ability to a significant level. An ability that is still being gained by an increasingly larger percentage of the human race. This has allowed them to prevent demons from dominating Terra and they also now protect other species and their planets. There are currently three hundred and twenty three other space faring species who rely on these forty seven to protect them from magical attack. And thousands of other species who are stuck at a low tech level, many suffering under a constant demonic threat. To free such a species or settle a demon infested planet, magical beings must create and maintain the initial landing zone. And then protect its soldiers and the resident population as combat groups move out to take the fight to the demons.

You might be pleased to know that your descendants have taken a leading role in humanities efforts.  
I am sorry I can not introduce you to any of them or even show you their records as this would violate the Temporal Prime Directive in a big way. This ship and its computer core has been sanitised to prevent you learning anything that could also cause you pain. However the records from our surveillance camera's will I think be very popular to our historians.


	10. Chapter 10 Things start to go wrong

Junior school : Room 44, level 73, seven days later.  
Located in the middle of the ship in the safest location.

Both Prue and Phoebe sat in the corner of the play school room so they could both relax and take time out from what had so far been several "days" of hectic activity. A mix of social activities as well as a large group of historians and witches had been questioning them about their entire life up to then. From small local magical battles to their seemingly unending fights with the various Source of All Evils. Apparently much of their lives was still a mystery, especially that part of their lives before magic had been revealed to the world. Piper and Paige were currently talking to witch historians about their constant difficulties with the Elders. Where their husbands were was not known but they apparently having considerable fun in the deeper parts of the ship. Something to do with one of the ship's Hollo-decks.

A demonstration on the third day by all four sisters and their three oldest children of their powers and the subsequent analysis of these powers had impressed all present. Especially when Wyatt had successfully summoned Excalibur. Something all four sisters found somewhat embarrassing given the awe that was clearly visible as they had shown what they were capable of. Even now after literally hundreds of years of magical development, the sister and their eldest children were still more individually powerful than any of the human magic users present and even the Tydic's. And both the ship's crew and now the Halliwells knew that their powers and their children's would develop even more in their future.

Despite this all of them found themselves in a very upbeat mood. Now they knew that mankind would survive. Not destroy themselves in the fire of nuclear war or climate change. Or as a result of demonic actions. That the human race would reach the stars to spread over a sizeable section of the galaxy. And become an important part of Federation society. That their descendants would also play an important part in that future. A quiet sense of pride and satisfaction now filled all the Halliwell adults.

They watched as both Clara and Parker played with other 20 other children (12 from 4 other species) in their peer group. Carefully guided by the four trained child care teachers (one human (female), one Erasion (male) and two Furans (unknown)) who were responsible for this class of the junior school. Sitting to one side, both the Halliwell sisters had used the excuse to monitor their children so they could take time out from the constant meetings and questions that had filled most of the seven days. Federation historians were enthusiastically using their presence to fill in a large number of magical history gaps that involved the Halliwell family and other magical covens. Especially many of the battles that the sisters had been the only participants. Battles that history either knew virtually nothing of or very little.

Prue smiled as she considered the latest bit of information given to them and one of the other reasons they were present. Humans had not changed much since they're own time and were still prone to various prejudices. Some habitats were controlled by humans who actively prejudiced against anything they considered inferior. Like in their own world, bigoted groups still discriminated against other humans based on religion, skin colour and so many other factors. And apparently is this time, also if someone was a magic user. And of course there were some even more prejudiced against the many aliens in the known Universe. This was something that only humans did to their own species was something that all the humans on the ship felt considerable shame over.

One of the methods to minimise any such prejudices in their children was to raise their children alongside the young of other species. Nothing like playing with other species "children" to prevent the development of any highly unwanted prejudices. Prue had seen this first hand in Clara and Parker as they both rapidly lost any fear or wariness of the new species they now played with. Both Clara and Parker showed total acceptance of the different species they played with and had already learned how to react with them. The Erasion, and Si-Si children were tough but surprisingly adaptable. Furans and Orts were so soft. There were no Tydic children present but several smaller adults in heavy duty transparent environmental suits did visit to say "Hi" and carefully examine the Halliwell children.

Phoebe gently cradled Penny as she slept in her arms.

In another room, the older Halliwell children struggled as the holographic computer console's interactive education AI continued to challenge their learning in a wide range of topics. The program having already determined their educational status and learning preferences the day after they had arrived. All the older Halliwell children stilled showed much of the annoyance that had initially filled them when they discovered that they still had to go to school. Over 600 years into the future, in a huge space ship light years from home with five other non human species, technology literally centuries advanced at their beck and call and they still had to spend five hours a day, six days a week in school. Still, to their surprise, the seven days had passed rapidly given the many and varied teaching techniques used to encourage their learning. Even if that learning was highly restricted to prevent them finding out anything specific about was from their point of view, their future. Monitored by four Si-Si security personal as well as several other educators (Human and Si-Si), they were making steady progress. By now Sophia, Wyatt and Chris had realised that carefully placed blocks prevented them from accessing information that would allow them to gain any specific information about their families' future.

But their parents knew the real reason for their having to attend school. It was an easy and effective way of distracting a group of magically powerful children who had found themselves in a massive spaceship, with advanced technology, aliens and so much more. Allowing them to roam freely would have rapidly turned into another disaster(s). Something all human children were well known for (and in particular magical children) causing. And as the sisters silently guessed, especially Halliwell children.

Phoebe commented in response to Prue's question. "So many years as a Charmed One, changing shape, being possessed, dying so many times that I've lost count. Spending time in other magical realities. Magical battles against, god knows how many. And this is the... huh ... the most interesting. I mean we have time traveled before, but this really takes the cake, the icing and the rest of the table".

Prue laughed quietly, with little real humour. Keeping track of her own and sisters children's magical adventures would have put white streaks in her hair, if it wasn't already blond, caused by one of the nastiest of several apocalyptic battles she and her sisters had been involved in.

To one side, two of their ever present watchers, waited quietly as camera's build into the room's surroundings recorded for history everything the two of the most famous witches in human history did and spoke.

"Mommy" called Parker which woke Phoebe from her introspection. "Look what I found" as she ran to her mother to show her a picture book. A smile formed as Phoebe realised that this was the first book she had seen since they had arrived in the future. As their ship friends had made very clear on the first day, as little as possible of the past and future would be shown to them. And books were so full of what would happen. Without thinking, Phoebe shifted Penny to her left shoulder and dropped to one knee to look over her daughter's shoulder. Parker turned to show her what she had discovered.

The book's cover, visible for only a second, showed only the title, "The most powerful Human witches of history". Phoebe snorted in amusement as she recognised the logo of Apple Computer merged with that of Google underneath the title. Another hint as to the future. The ship seemed to be covered in these non specific hints, despite the ship's crew's determined efforts to hide them. Then Parker opened the book.

Phoebe blinked in surprise as she realised the book was so much more than she thought. Instead of printed pictures and text, each of the book's paper thin pages could only be best described as a flexible tablet as pictures, movies and even sound could played from its pages. Unheard by either Phoebe or Prue, one of the watchers hissed in alarm as she recognised the book and remembered its contents. Quickly she began to move forward, desperate to grab the book before catastrophe happened.

Once again as had been planned so long ago by Loki and now set in motion, it was too late.

"Look Mommy, you are in the book as well" continued Parker, the delight evident in her voice. Both Phoebe and Prue only had a few seconds to recognise themselves as various pictures and short movies of themselves and their children started to play as Parker touched them. In a few seconds all had recognised varies scenes from their lives. The Manor, The Bay Mirror, Magic School and others quickly came and went. Parker added "There is more Mommy" as looking up into her mother's face, she first paused and then before any one could move, turned the next page over. Only this time, she accidentally turned several pages at once. Parker and everyone else was completely unaware of Loki's quiet push that confirmed the sisters history forever and sealed their fate.

Phoebe had only a second to react as she read the title. "The Charmed Ones Deaths". Underneath, clearly visible was a date. Without even thinking she whipped her arm around to cover Parker's eyes as the other arm tightened around Penny. "Mommy" wailed Parker. Penny woke and added her voice loudly. The book dropped to the floor, remaining open with both pages clearly visible.

Neither Phoebe or Prue could answer as both found themselves unable to do anything but watch as they saw themselves along with Piper and Paige, facing a demon of horrific size. Both instantly recognised the demon Cerberus, the three headed dog of the Greek underworld as it loomed over all four sisters. Prue's eyes widened in horror as magic flashed and something rippled the air from the sisters to hit Cerberus. And then it sprang forward to slash with two of its heads. Without any change of expression, but with ice congealing inside her, Prue watched numb as the demon seized both herself and Paige in its mouths, to shake, crush and then throw them to one side. The low quality, distant picture that played across the page made Phoebe decide that while it was less realistic and therefore more suitable for younger children. But being one the characters, seeing two of her sisters die as well as knowing that she would have soon followed, made her deeply unsettled.

Just then the watcher arrived, to reach down to grab and slam the book shut. Horror already etched into her face. Behind them, the more senior of the two watchers lifted a claw to touch a contact and call for advice.

The Conference Room and the truth

Twenty minutes later, all four sisters and their husbands found themselves in the main conference room. In a tight group at one end of the table, all four of the Halliwell sisters and their husbands either sat or stood alongside each other. Their children remained in either the early childhood room or school. By now no one was worried as all the Halliwell adults were aware of and trusted the forces that were protecting all the children on the ship. By now even the ever present Ort's were ignored. Just part of the scenery.

Each was dealing with the knowledge that history said that the sisters were to die in battle. All four of the sisters had an almost fatalistic look but their husband's fear was easily visible. That their wives would die leaving them to finish raising their families was not acceptable.  
Something all had known was always possible but never certain, the date and how unknown. So many times all of them had cheated, bargained, returned or been summoned from or fought their way out of or around certain death. Now they knew it was certain. They knew how and even when. So it was a very quiet and somber group of people who were processing that knowledge.

Around them arguments and animated discussions from the senior command staff, the contact team, two of the ship's counsellors, most of the ships witches and several others flowed around them, barely heard. That they had learned this had not been recorded by the Charmed Ones in the Book of Shadows and now all were scrambling to work out what to do. While their conversations were easily heard and understood due to powerful translation spells permanently cast on this room, none of the Halliwell family listened. Instead they talked amongst themselves about what Prue and Phoebe had seen. History had recorded that this event would happen and therefore it was fated.

"So we die one day. Well we always knew that was going to happen sometime. After all the Angel of Death has made a point of that on more than one occasion" added Paige in a flippant manner that fooled no one.

"But this time we can change it. Good grief its not as if you haven't died before. Resetting time, making deals, blackmail, maybe a spell or a glamour" added Henry, desperation in his voice. "No, this is part of history, it will happen" replied Leo, a stark and expressionless look on his face as he stared at his quiet wife. "And we know when, that was also on the page. That date was clearly visible." added Phoebe. Piper almost said in a sarcastic voice "Thanks, anything else we should know" but on seeing the expression on Phoebe's face, remained silent.

They all then paused as silence descended on the room. They all turned to face Captain Sajja Ling, who stood facing them, the book in his hand. His face clearly showing both shame and compassion for the family in front of him. Behind him stood his command staff and the others. "Well the demon is out of the bag. All of our precautions to prevent you learning about your future has failed. We still do not know how this book came to be in the nursery. I have ordered an investigation". Then in a tone that showed his deepest feelings. "I can not express the depth of my shame for what our failure means for you. Please, I offer you my most humblest of apologies".

With a tired voice and speaking for all of them Prue said "So what now ?"

Selene stepped forward to take the book from the Captain. Without a word, she opened the book to search through the pages. "This book is on the most powerful Terran witches in recent history" she added as she located the page she was looking for. "You and your family still occupy many of its pages. And as you now know, it also describes your deaths. This is the fact that above all else we really wanted to keep from you. And now there is no choice. Since you know some of the details. Its best that you know all of them so you can decide what you want to do." Selene placed three fingers on the page she was viewing, to slide them quickly across the page to the side and then with a quick flick, linked the pages contents with the 3D viewer that covered the wall. By now all the Halliwells knew what that meant and they turned to watch what they still called the TV. Only it was so much more.

In a quiet voice she said. "I have turned the sound down as it is basically music and added sound effects. And so the Captain can provide a commentary" Selene stated.

The screen lit up to show a scene initially labelled as San Francisco. It morphed into a picture of a ruined section of the city. Showing damaged buildings, some partially collapsed, others burnt out. In the immediate distance, a more vibrant city could easily be seen. All watched as the battle started to unfold, this time from the start. They watched as the four sisters emerged from a partially wrecked building, to briefly silently confer and then to move out. "This is a computer generated recreation" Captain Ling added, "based on what we know happened from two distant surveillance cameras and forensic analysis. We know you knew that there was going to be a battle. You had come prepared. Intel said it was because the demons had issued a challenge and you had decided to answer it. Even today we are not sure about that as later intel said demons were also completely surprised by what happened. That they are certain you had challenged them. And we knew that you must have suspected that it was a trap. That was until now, the only explanation for your actions.

Now that we know you came to our time and saw this book. We have to assume some sort of memory was involved. That you found this book was not part of our history that was passed on to us."


End file.
